Trust
by naruto1214
Summary: Greg is keeping something from Nick and it's driving Nick crazy. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**(Insert standard Disclaimer here)**

"Nick…" Riley said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what? Oh hey Riley," he said looking down at his desk then back at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked looking at him worried.

"No I'm fine, so what's up?"

"Just wondering if you'd seen Greg," she said motioning to his desk.

"Nope can't say I have," he said getting up. "Wanna go get some coffee?" he said heading for the door.

"I'm good," she said sitting at her desk.

"Okay," he said heading for the break room. He poured the sludge that passed for coffee into his mug and sat down. "Dammit," he hissed laying his head down.

"Hey Nicky," Catherine said sitting down across from him.

"Hey Cath," he said looking up then back down.

"Hey Greg," Catherine said getting Nick's attention. "Riley was looking for you."

"Thanks Catherine," he said hurriedly, avoiding eye contact with Nick. "See you later," he said rushing out and to his shared office.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked turning back to Nick.

"Not a clue, he hasn't talked to me since last week," he said laying his head back down.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, we were hanging out at the bar laughing and I go to the bathroom when I come back he suddenly had to go somewhere."

"That's odd, have you asked him about it?" she asked laying a hand on his arm.

"No, its kinda creeping me out how quiet he is."

"Well you should Nicky," she said rubbing his arm.

"I will Cath, I promise," he said getting up and heading back to their shared office.

Nick had been put on a case with Greg and the car ride was killing him. Greg hadn't said anything the whole way. He was just staring out the passenger window like a zombie.

"Hey G," Nick said putting a hand on his shoulder when they pulled up to the scene. Greg jumped from the contact so Nick took his hand back and put it on the wheel. "Greg what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately, Riley told me you're okay around her, but what's with me? Did I do something? Come on Greg tell me so I can fix it," Nick begged wanting to make amends for whatever he had done.

"Its nothing, you didn't do anything wrong," he muttered looking anywhere but Nick. "We got a case lets go," he said getting out of the car and away from him.

* * *

"Hey Nicky," Catherine motioned him over when he walked in the bar. "How'd it go with Greg today? Did you work it out?"

"No, I asked him about it and he said it was nothing then threw himself into the case which is probably how we wrapped it up so fast," Nick sighed as he sat down across from Catherine. "I just wish he could tell me what the problem is, then I would know what I did wrong."

"How do you know it has anything to do with you?" she asked as Greg and Riley walked into together. They were talking about something then Riley pulled Greg back out.

"Because he talks to everyone but me," Nick groaned laying his head down. "I really don't want to lose him as a friend Cath. I know that's all he'll ever be, but…" he said trialing off. Nick had told Catherine he had a crush on Greg a long time ago. She didn't want to see him hurt so she decided not to tell him Greg was just talking to Riley so when they came in and sat down with them she didn't ask even though she was dying to. Nick went to the bathroom and Catherine had her chance to pounce.

"What were you two talking about when you came in here?" Catherine asked them as soon as Nick was out of earshot. Riley looked at Greg who was bright red and looking anywhere but there table until his eyes fell on Nick then he stared at the ground.

"Does it have to do with why you won't talk to Nick because its really starting to piss him off," she said staring Riley down.

"Come on Greg can I tell her?" Riley asked turning to her friend who had slowly turned back to his normal color then turned beat red again. He shook his head no and looked pleadingly at her. "Are you going to tell her?" Riley asked challenging him.

"Tell me what?" Catherine demanded, upset they would keep something from her.

"Greg," Riley said in a warning tone, glaring him down. Greg tucked his head down again and muttered something.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"ImighthaveaminorcrushonNick," he said quickly. She sat there processing the words for a little bit before she realized what he said.

"A minor or a major?" she asked looking towards the bathroom.

"Maybe major maybe not," Greg admitted meekly.

"Oh, okay then," she said going back to her drink.

"That's it?" Greg asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, do you want me to make a big deal while Nick is one his way back?" she asked motioning at him with her eyes.

"No," he said stealing a fry and trying to act normal now that he knew he was angering Nick with his silence. It was still awkward on his part because Greg knew Nick Stokes was not gay, he had had too many girls to not be straight.

"Be right back boys, Riley and I need to talk about some girl stuff," Catherine said pulling her to the bathroom.

"Jeez Cath, what's the emergency?" Riley asked when she had her arm back.

"How big is Greg's crush?" she asked ignoring Riley's question.

"Um… What do you mean by how big?" she asked wanting to know where her friend was going with this.

"Like is it a 'you're cute' crush, or 'wanna go out' crush or what?" she asked calming down some and sitting on the counter.

"Probably the second one why? It's not like Nick would go out with him," Riley said rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall.

"You'd be surprised," Catherine said sliding off the counter and out the door before Riley could ask anymore questions.

"Wait Cath," Riley said catching her arm. "You have to keep what Greg said a secret, I was sworn to secrecy and so are you."

"Okay, same goes for Nick though," she said walking casually back to the table. She rolled her eyes when she saw how awkward Greg felt, but how happy Nick was that he was at least talking to him again.

"Well Nicky I think I'm heading home see you tomorrow," Catherine said giving him a hug. "Glad to see you're feeling better Greg," she said giving him a hug then she went out to her car and left Riley with the two boys. After awhile the tension lifted, not that Greg noticed. He was so wrapped up in just hanging out with his friend again that he didn't even realize when Riley left. Meaning he had no ride.

"Shit," he hissed when they came out an hour later and it dawned on him he had no car.

"What's wrong G?" Nick asked looking at the empty parking space Greg was standing in.

"Riley was my ride because my car is in the shop," he groaned at the sky.

"No worries Greggo," he said throwing a friendly arm around his shoulders and pulling him towards his car. "I can drive," he said opening the door for him.

"Always the southern gentleman," Greg muttered climbing in.

"What?" Nick asked climbing in the driver's seat.

"Nothing," Greg said looking out the window.

"Don't do that again G," Nick whined as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do what?" he asked still looking out the window.

"That," Nick said like Greg should know what he meant. Greg looked at him and shook his head.

"If I knew what _that_ was Nicky, why would I have asked?" he teased.

"Because you're my Greggo and that's what you do," he said turning to smile at him at the stoplight.

"Whatever," Greg said flushing slightly that Nick had said he was his. He knew Nick didn't mean it, but he could wish. They talked about nothing in particular on the way to Greg's, mostly about cases in the past week, or how odd the girls were at dinner.

"Here we are," Nick said pulling up at Greg's apartment.

"Thanks Nick," Greg said smiling at him.

"Anytime," Nick said smiling back. Greg tried to open the door but it was jammed. "Let me get that," Nick said leaning over him and jiggling it loose. "There you go," he said sitting back in his seat, slightly embarrassed at his dysfunctional car and at how close he had been to Greg.

"Thanks again," Greg said getting out and heading up the steps.

"Hey Greg," Nick called rolling down the window. "I can pick you up for work if you want," he offered.

"That would be great as long as its not any trouble," Greg said smiling meekly.

"No trouble at all," Nick said smiling back.

"Okay see you later," Greg said turning back to the stairs and heading to his apartment to call Riley and tell her he didn't need a ride anymore.

* * *

Just randomly came to me and I decided to write it. Not sure if I'm going to continue. If anyone wants me to just let me know and I'll come up with something.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Nick pulled up to Greg's apartment and looked up anxiously. He walked up the steps trying to hide his excitement that Greg was talking to him again. He knocked on the door and heard Greg undo the chain and say it was open. Nick walked in and looked around the apartment and realized it was as scattered and eccentric as Greg himself. He heard music coming from somewhere in the apartment.

"Hey Nick you can make yourself at home, sorry about the mess and being late," Greg said darting in and out of rooms looking for something.

"Its no problem Greggo," Nick said settling into the couch. He had gotten there early on purpose so he could see Greg's place.

"Can we listen to some Marilyn Manson on the way in?" Greg said passing by holding up a CD case.

"Sure," Nick said finding Greg very entertaining.

"FOUND IT!" Greg exclaimed coming out of what Nick guessed to be his bedroom, holding a shoe above his head proudly. "Okay we can go now," he said grabbing the CD and heading for the door. Nick followed him out and walked to the car with him, opening the door like the night before.

"Thanks," Greg said climbing in as Nick walked around to the other side. Greg slid the CD in and turned the volume to a reasonable level not wanting to be rude. It was still loud enough to stop Nick from asking questions about his sudden change of mood towards him. Greg sang along with every song and tried to coax Nick into singing a few, but he would just shake his head and smile at the blond.

"Hey G, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for drinks without the girls after shift," Nick said climbing out of the car and heading for the lab. Greg looked at him and Nick remembered what happened the last time they had gone by themselves. "Unless you want them to come."

"Uhm, I'll think about it," Greg said turning away as he blushed. He walked a little faster than Nick now, making some excuse about needing coffee.

"Stupid," Nick scolded himself hitting his forehead.

* * *

The rest of the shift went by painfully slow due to backlog from day shift and their own cases added to that. Nick saw Greg very briefly in the break room before Riley came and pulled Greg away for their case. Nick was having a brief moment of peace sipping coffee when Catherine came in and sat down next to him.

"Ask him out," she said plainly not beating around the bush.

"What?" Nick said giving her his full attention.

"Ask him to breakfast, or a movie or something," she shrugged.

"Why? I just got him back as a friend and I don't even know what our fight was about in the first place," Nick said looking away. "Plus, I'll have you know I did ask him out for drinks after shift, as friends of course."

"And what did he say?" she asked excitedly.

"He said he'll think about it," Nick admitted letting his shoulders drop knowing that thinking about something usually means no.

"I'm sure he'll say yes Nicky," Catherine said patting him on the back. Her pager beeped with her results and she gave him a reassuring hug and left him to wallow in his doubt.

"Hey Nick," Greg said walking in happy as ever even though he was being over worked just like everyone else.

"Hey Greggo," Nick said his spirits and energy rising from being in the same room as him.

"About tonight," Greg started pouring himself a cup of coffee. "The two of us sounds good. The girls were kinda creeping me out last night," he joked taking a sip of the coffee and making a face. "I need to buy more coffee," he muttered taking another sip of it only to keep himself up and hyper.

"Cool," Nick said not being able to keep his smile in. His pager went off this time and he told Greg he would meet him in the break room after shift and they would head out then.

"So Greg I heard you got yourself a date with Nick?" Riley asked walking with him toward the break room after shift.

"It's not a date," he insisted, blushing. "I'm just going for drinks with a friend."

"With a friend you like a lot," she teased lightly.

"Well, when you put it that way. Then yes I'm going on a date, he just doesn't know it yet," Greg winked getting some of his energy back at the thought of having even an unofficial date with Nick.

"Hey G," Nick waved down the hall at him as he entered the break room. Greg picked up his pace some and made it in just before Riley.

"Ready to go?" Greg asked anxious for their not-a-date-date and to get away from the calculating stares of the girls.

"Yeah Greggo, just calm down some and lay off the coffee," Nick joked throwing a friendly arm around his shoulders and directing him to the parking lot. "Bye girls," Nick said waving behind them.

"Bye guys," they said trying not to 'awe' at the boys as they goofed off.

* * *

"You know Nicky, this is nice," Greg said throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders. Greg was on his sixth beer and he was starting to feel the side effects.

"What's nice Greggo?" Nick asked still fairly sober since he was their ride home.

"Us, just hanging out," he said almost falling out of his seat, but Nick caught him.

"We've always hung out."

"But he haven't done it in forever," Greg whined leaning into Nick.

"Its been a week," Nick pointed out not minding that he had become Greg's new headrest.

"Yeah, but it felt like a long time," Greg said looking up at Nick.

"Yeah, I guess it did. You only have yourself to blame for that one though," Nick said smiling at him.

"It was your fault too," Greg said sitting up now.

"You told me it wasn't," Nick said cocking his head to the side.

"Well, I lied," Greg said taking another swig of beer and Nick was sure Greg was going to have a killer hangover when he woke up. "If it weren't for how good you look in those jeans I would have never realized I like you." Nick stared at Greg with disbelief as he took another swig of beer and staggered off to the bathroom.

Greg Sanders just admitted to liking him, but that could always be the alcohol talking. But hadn't he read somewhere that you are most honest when you're drunk? He wasn't sure anymore. he thought now would be a good time to get Greg home before either of them did something to jeopardize their friendship. Hadn't Greg already done that though? Were they more than friends now or would Greg deny having ever said that? Would he even remember tonight?

"Hey Nicky, what's wrong?" Greg said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Nothing Greg, I think it is about time to get you home though," Nick said removing his arms and standing up.

"But Nicky," he whined refusing to move from his spot.

"No buts G, you're gonna have one hell of a hangover later and you need to sleep," Nick said putting an arm around his waist to make sure he didn't fall on the way to the car.

"Sleep is for losers," Greg declared as Nick helped him into his seat and buckled him in.

"Whatever you say Greggo," Nick sighed regretting having gotten Greg drunk. He had thought it would have made things more comfortable. Instead Greg was confessing he liked him and deciding he didn't need sleep or a job or anything besides Nick and more booze. Greg fell asleep on the ride to his apartment and Nick realized he was going to have to carry his friend in. Sighing, Nick opened the passenger door and caught Greg as he fell out. He held him like a baby and realized just how light Greg was.

"Nicky," Greg muttered opening one eye as Nick climbed the stairs with him.

"Go back to sleep G," he said taking Greg's key from his pocket and opening the door. He set him on the couch and removed his shoes and socks. He put the keys on the coffee table and helped Greg walk to his room.

"I'm going to get you some water and aspirin for when you wake up later," Nick said leaving him on his bed.

"But, I feel fine Nicky," he said and Nick could tell he had sobered up at least some.

"You're going to want it later G, trust me," Nick said coming back to find a shirtless Greg sitting at the end of the bed.

"Thanks," he said laying down. "Sorry for cutting the night short with my drunkenness."

"It's okay Greggo," Nick said sitting next to him and setting the water and pills down on the table. "I had a good time," he said smiling.

"Me too," Greg said smiling back. "At least I think I did," he said earning himself a small chuckle from Nick.

"Alright, time to sleep," Nick said tucking Greg in and getting up. I'll be back to pick you up for work," he reminded him.

"Okay," Greg muttered as sleep claimed him. Nick grabbed the key on his way out to lock the door and decided to take it with him since Greg might not be up on time.

* * *

"You up yet Greggo?" Nick called letting himself in.

"In the bathroom," he said turning the shower on. "You're early," he pointed out climbing in and washing the sweat and grime of the night before off.

"Yeah, wasn't sure if I would have to wake you up," he said settling into the couch.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready," he said hurrying through his shower. "Make yourself at home." Nick did just that and turned on the discovery channel and watched something on birds.

"How do I look?" Greg asked emerging from his room exactly ten minutes later.

"You look like you Greggo," Nick smiled at him, turning the TV off. "I guess we're ready to go," he said getting up and walking over to the door. "Oh yeah, and here is your key," he tossed the key to Greg and went down to start the car up.

"Did I do something stupid last night?" Greg asked climbing in the car.

"What makes you think that?" Nick asked pulling out.

"You're acting different."

"Well you did say one thing that wasn't exactly stupid," Nick said paying more attention to the road than their conversation.

"What did I say?" Greg asked worried.

"You said you liked me and its all my jeans fault," Nick said acting like he didn't care. "Probably just the alcohol talking though, right?"

"What if it wasn't the alcohol?" Greg asked going out on a limb. Nick looked at him quickly before focusing back on the road.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I do like you?" Greg asked meekly.

"I thought you liked my jeans?" Nick asked teasing slightly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I do, but I like you too. The jeans just helped me see the whole picture," Greg admitted realizing there was no going back now.

"How am I sure it wasn't just the alcohol that night too?" Nick asked not sure of himself at all. They were sitting in the parking lot now and neither wanted to get out first and risk losing a friend. Greg suddenly leaned over and crashed his lips to Nick's. Nick just sat there in shock before responding shyly and then finding the courage to kiss back fully. When they finally came apart they were both panting and they leaned their foreheads together.

"Are you sure now?" Greg asked pecking his lips once more before climbing out and heading for the lab leaving Nick to think things over.

* * *

AN: I think there will be another chapter where they talk it through. I was thinking about adding it to this, but its getting kinda long. Anyway please review :)


End file.
